I Love you!
by Rara Hyuga
Summary: It's a letter Hinata writes to Naruto.This one shot is NaruHina
1. Hinata's Letter

Ok people this is my first fic ever so pleas be nice , but I do except nice criticism.

Sorry but a don't own Naruto. (T-T)

Summery:It's a letter Hinata writes to Naruto telling him her feelings.

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---

_Dear Naruto,_

_I love you._

_I love everything about you._

_Your bright golden hair._

_Your beautiful ocean blue eyes._

_Your Dazzling Smile._

_Your Delicious smell._

_The way you always smile even when theres no light._

_I can go on forever but it would take to long to write all the things I love about you ,so to make things_

_short. I Love You Naruto Uzumaki I always have and always will. _

_Pleas respond_

_Love, Hinata Hyuuga_

_----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---_

I might make a responds for Naruto , but it'll depend on the reviews I get and the time I have. So that was it hope you liked it.


	2. Naruto's Letter

Ok people this is my first fic ever so pleas be nice , but I do except nice criticism.

Sorry but a don't own Naruto. (T-T)

(Italics) is the latter from Naruto

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---

Naruto was making his dinner. What you say well ramen duu! As he pored the ramen into the pot there was a knock at the door , but when he opened it there was no one there. When he closed the door he stepped on something on the floor. It was a letter. When he opened it the aroma of lavender filled his nostrils, and that second he opened it quickly and read it. For he knew who it was from. When naruto finished the letter he had a goofy smile on his face and his checks tinted pink. One was now crossing through his mind."I have to write back to her and tell her"

* ----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*

Later that night Hinata laid on her bed with a big fat smile on her face. Why you ask well she had gotten Naruto's response and it was all good.

_Dear Hinata _

_I am touched by your words, and to tell the truth I love you too. I think it started when Sasuke came back to Konoha and started dating Sakura. I had opened my eyes and what I saw was you._

_Your creamy lavender eyes_

_Your sweet shy smile _

_Your pale smooth skin_

_Your kindness_

_The way you blush when I look at you_

_The way you glow like an angel_

_I could go on forever, but it it would take to long as you said. So to show you how much I love you meet me at the training grounds at 9:00_

_See you there,_

_Love Naruto_

_----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---_

I will write what happens next so stay tune.


	3. I love You!

OK! So this is the end sooory about it being so late I got in trouble so couldn't get on so hope you like it!!

"_blah"-_ thoughts

"blah"- talking

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*-

Normal POV

Hinata was walking to the training grounds with a big fat blush on her face.

"_Finely am here but were is Naru…" _but before could even finish that thought someone she grabbed her from behind spun her and planted a big fat kiss on her lips. She struggled at first but the second she opened her eyes there standing in front of her kissing here was none other than Naruto. After about two seconds of shock she fell right into the kiss. Soon hands were roaming and tongs were playing But too quick for their desires let go for a breath. They stayed forehead to forehead quit until Naruto broke the silence.

"Sorry I scared you I just couldn't resist your cuteness." Making a cuing face.

"You don't have to be sorry Naruto-kun I'm ok with it." Hinata said with no stutter.

"You didn't stutter." Naruto said with a shock look on her face.

"O..oh." and now she was blushing hard.

"Yah but you know what I like your stutter better." Grabbing her waist and steeling a peck from.

"Now to make up for those days that we weren't together let's start with dinner how about Ichirakus." Naruto made a puppy face waiting for her replay.

"I…I'd love that."

"Yah! I love you Hinata-chan!" grabbing Hinata's hand and running to Ichirakus.

And with those three words they felt like the happiest people in the world.

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*-

Naruto: Yah!!Happy ending I really like the part where I got to kiss Hinata-chan!

ME:I Know right! Hinata any words.

Hinata: Thank you RaRa!!!

ME:Your WELCOME Hinata and THANK you all for taking your time to read my story and waiting on the END!!Review people!


End file.
